


Comfortable Future

by MitziMartyn



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fortune Telling, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitziMartyn/pseuds/MitziMartyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night of Halloween, Redmond and Arden do some tea leaf reading to pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortable Future

**Comfortable Future**

"This is going to be a long night," remarked Edgar, leaning back in his armchair. "The lower years take Halloween so seriously – I would not want to be in Violet's skin for all the rubies in India. They're a superstitious lot."

His fag smiled and poured him another cup of tea. The prefect knew everything and nothing about the students at the same time and while Arden would not complain about his affairs running smoothly, it was almost disappointing that his superior could be so gullible. "Still, the traditions are rather nice."

"I suppose. Grandmother used to read tea leaves to us. She never got it right, but we had fun." The youth ran a hand through his hair trying to recall more. The expensive cup in grandmother's manicured hand, heavy scent of musk, black, soggy leaves and secretly slipped packets of caramels. "We could try it – it's certainly more entertaining than sitting here and waiting."

Derrick nodded quickly, reminding himself that in a few months _he_ would be the one giving orders. A few months. A few hundred pots of tea to become a prefect and make his father shut his trap at last.

"Once there is only a few drops of tea left, swirl it three times."

"Clockwise, or-?"

Edgar shrugged, laughing. "I don't remember. It isn't like liquids can tell the difference."

His fag followed the vague instructions, wishing he could go to bed already. Sure, Halloween meant tasteless pranks, first-years getting scared over dreadfully conventional ghost stories, not to mention the eerie sounds coming from the Violet Wolf dormitory – but why couldn't they leave it be? The students were old enough to do without a nurse, after all.

"It looks like..." Arden paused, squinting his eyes. "I don't know. It looks a bit like a cricket bat. Seems, we'll win the tournament this year."

"I don't think you need a fortune-teller to know this. We have some excellent players this year."

"But the Emerald Lion has Greenhill," pointed out Arden. "You know how strong he is."

Edgar waved the remark off, a benevolent smile gracing his lips. "Just try not to look like a ball and you'll be all right. Strength isn't everything, you see. There are many ways to achieve victory."

"So the Blue House has a chance?"

The two young gentlemen exchanged a glance, before they both burst out laughing. No amount of tea leaves, crystal balls, worn out tarot cards or wax stains could change the fact that the future was comfortably predictable.  
The Green House would win the tournament, the Blue House would get a thrashing, Edgar would graduate with his friends, Derrick would become the new prefect and everything would be fine.

Just the way it should be.

 

 

 


End file.
